


All is fair in love and gambles

by foxyroxi



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Casino, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Andrew plays casinos, Andrew wears a versace suit, Ass to Mouth, Ass-eating, Bathroom Sex, Boyfriends, Casino!AU, Clothed Sex, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hand & Finger Kink, Loud Sex, M/M, Neil steals cars, Neil wear a dress and high heels, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, ass licking, gaping, mouth to ass, street racer neil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyroxi/pseuds/foxyroxi
Summary: Andrew Joseph Minyard wanted nothing more than to win.And he had won.All of Las Vegas hated him for always winning.Neil Abram Josten had inserted him into Andrew’s life and he just wouldn’t leave. Everything about Neil screamed danger, and Andrew liked it.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 15
Kudos: 192





	All is fair in love and gambles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hopeless Gays, Fancy Cars, and Casinos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560999) by [preciousfoxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousfoxes/pseuds/preciousfoxes). 



> This is inspired by [this thread of tweets](https://twitter.com/foxyroxi_writes/status/1346203216044765184?s=20)
> 
> Thanks a lot to [preciousfoxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousfoxes/pseuds/preciousfoxes) for being an enabler and for putting this in my mind!
> 
> AND A HUGE THANKS TO [CARA](https://mobile.twitter.com/caraleadraws) FOR DRAWING THEM. YOU CAN SEE THEM [HERE](https://twitter.com/caraleadraws/status/1357449904314982400?s=20)
> 
> Unbetaed - every mistake is my own.  
> English is not my first languge.  
> Be kind to yourself and to others!  
> And remember to practice safe sex!
> 
> You can talk to me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/foxyroxi_writes)!

Andrew Joseph Minyard wanted nothing more than to win. 

And he had won. 

All of Las Vegas hated him for always winning, for being smug about it. Several gambling dens had looked into Andrew when he first started his winning streak several years ago. But over the years Andrew knew a certain someone. Someone he wanted to murder in his sleep, but also someone Andrew had become quiet fond of. Not if you asked him. He would always hate him with every cell in his body, and he wouldn’t hesitate to bury him six feet under. 

Neil Abram Josten had inserted him into Andrew’s life and he just wouldn’t _leave_ . He had known Neil since he was twenty-one and was just starting to make money out of gambling, starting to make a name for himself when Neil showed up at Caesar’s Palace, kicking up a fuss when they accused him of using a fake ID in order to play at the slots. He was wearing ragged clothes, but with ice-blue eyes that screamed _danger_ , with hair so auburn, it looked like _fire_. 

Everything about Neil screamed danger, and Andrew liked it. Their eyes met, and it was an instant connection. Neil brushed past the security guards as he made his way over to Andrew. 

“Hi.” 

Andrew stared. He had never seen eyes so blue before, had never seen a smile so bright. He had never imagined someone covered in scars could look so _beautiful_. 

“Come with me,” Neil said, and Andrew looked dumbfounded at the redhead. _He hadn’t even introduced himself._ But he followed him outside to the parking lot with his fifty grand in hand.

“Pick a car,” Neil had said, and Andrew knew exactly what Neil was going to do. The parking lot was filled with expensive cars. Cars, Andrew couldn’t yet afford, but he soon would be able to. He looked at Neil, then walked up and down the parking lot until he saw _it._ The car of his dreams. 

_Maserati GranTurismo_

“That one,” Andrew said and pointed at the sleek black car and Neil just smirked. He walked over to the car and did something to it, and then the door opened. _Without the alarm going off._

_What the fuck_

Andrew stared at Neil, and he knew who he was. Neil was notorious for his ability to steal cars and for street racing. Neil could out drive the fastest cars in street races, and when the police showed up, Neil was always the first one gone before the police got wind that he was there.

Neil with the impossibly blue eyes, fiery red hair and ragged clothes. Andrew got in and felt the leather under his fingers. Neil got in the driver’s seat and fiddled with the dashboard of the car, and before Andrew knew it, the car roared to life underneath him. His head snapped up and stared at Neil, his face split in a wide grin. Neil put the car in back gear and pulled out of the booth and turned onto the street just as the owner of the car walked out of the casino and spotted his car pulling out. 

“ _Hey!_ “ The man yelled and ran after them onto the road, almost getting killed. Neil laughed and pressed the speeder, making the car roar louder underneath them as he sped down the road. Andrew couldn’t stop staring at him because Neil’s laugh was carefree and full of life and it was nothing like he had ever heard before. 

It was safe to say that, _that_ was the night that Neil became Andrew’s get away driver whenever he had figured out a casino’s rigged system and used it against them, his companion and his best friend.

His _boyfriend_.

The most important person in Andrew’s life, beside his brother, brother-in-law and his cousin. 

  
  


But that was seven years ago. Andrew was back at Caesar’s Palace, where he first met Neil. He was sitting at the Roulette table nursing his glass of whiskey as he watched the Roulette spin. He was dressed impeccably in a deep blue Versace suit. Andrew always was dressed to kill, but tonight was special.

Caesar’s Palace was the place to be tonight. It was crowded with tourists and celebrities, and no one was really paying attention to him, except for the occasional security guard who made rounds. Tonight he had already made enough money to take Neil out for a fancy dinner at the expensive restaurant just down the street. 

He could take him there regardless of today’s winnings, he had made enough money on hitting casino’s for the past seven years. He had built up a reputation - a reputation of being the most notorious casino hitting in all of Vegas. A reputation he was proud of. He and Neil even had their own reputation for being the couple who had _tricked_ casino’s for enormous sums of money. He had spent a lot of time building it up, and he wasn’t about to let anyone take him down. 

People around him whispered and pointed, and it was getting on his nerves. He couldn’t focus on the game in front of him.

Andrew turned around and immediately regretted it, when he saw Neil walking towards him with a smug smirk on his perfect red coloured lips. He suddenly remembered a conversation he had with him this morning. 

_“Come on, drew! I want to see what you do!” Neil said while Andrew was polishing his shoes. He picked the cigarette from his lips and tapped it against the edge of the ashtray next to him._

_“If you are in there with me, Neil, no one will drive the getaway car, and I need you to drive the car. It’s an important day. We can’t screw this up,” he said as he exhaled. He put the cigarette back between his lips and put his shoes down._

_“Come on. I just want to see! And I’ll be good, I promise! I’ve even bought something to wear!” he said and gassed when Andrew pulled Neil down into his lap, kissing him softly._

_“No, Neil. You stay in the car, you hear me? I don’t want you in there.”_

_Neil pouted and crossed his arms like the child he sometimes was._

_“You’re no fun,” he said._

In hindsight, he should probably have taken Neil with him, because then he probably wouldn’t have been so _distracting_. 

When Neil had packed a bag and stored it in the car or if he had gone home and changed, he didn’t know, but Neil looked _stunning_ . He was wearing a long, black dress with slim straps, low-cut neckline, the fabric snug around Neil’s chest and he could see the faint outline of Neil’s nipple piercings. The dress had a cut at the left side of the dress that went to his hip, making Andrew wonder if Neil was wearing any underwear. Neil was wearing _fucking_ high heels that made his legs look impossibly long, and he wore a fucking _thigh jewelry_ around his left thigh. All his scars were on display and Neil looked like he _owned_ the fucking place. He caught Neil’s eyes, and the fucker _smirked_ like he knew Andrew would watch him. 

Andrew was. How could he not when his boyfriend looked so fucking gorgeous in a black dress and heels? Andrew had to tear his eyes away and focus on his game. _He had to focus._

“Are you winning?” Neil asked, his voice smooth and _teasing,_ like water running down his body. Like Neil’s hands trailing up and down sides or his hips. 

“Neil,” Andrew said, his voice steady. He kept his eyes on the tiny ball that went around until it landed on black seventeen and the guy next to him groaned. “What are you doing here?” 

“I’m having fun on my own,” he said and moved around the chair until he was standing next to Andrew, his hand on Andrew’s shoulder. He took a deep breath and wrapped his arm around Neil’s waist. “Since you decided not to bring me.”

“I definitely wouldn’t have if you had shown me you would wear _this,_ ” Andrew said, his fingers curling around Neil’s hip, feeling the chain underneath the black dress. 

“Well… I’m here now, Drew. Now, teach me.”

Andrew did. Of course he had already taught Neil all about the rigged ways a casino work, but what caught him off guard was how fast a learner Neil was. He probably only taught him the different games for roughly thirty minutes before he wanted to try for himself. Andrew raised an eyebrow at him.

“Did you bring money?” Andrew asked and looked down at Andrew. He didn’t make a face as he pulled out a bundle of chips from the chest of his dress. 

_The fuck?_

“Of course I brought money,” he said as he stepped over to the table in front of Andrew, and bent over to put down a hundred dollar chip. “Hundred on black thirteen.”

Andrew’s eyes went wide for a second, thinking that Neil was absolutely crazy for putting a hundred bucks down, before he looked up at Neil, emotionless. He watched how Neil’s back swayed and arched towards him. His nostrils flared, and he grabbed Neil’s hips and pulled him back until he was sitting in his lap. 

“You’re crazy.”

“Mmh, so I’ve been told,” Neil hummed as he got comfortable just as the croupier announced _black thirteen wins._ Neil wriggled _right_ on top of Andrew’s already hardening cock, before he jumped out of Andrew’s lap to collect his payout. _Beginner’s luck,_ Andrew mused to himself. He looked up, following the curve of his spine until he met Neil’s eyes. _Beautiful._

“I’m gonna play some more. See you later drew,” Neil said and then stepped away from the table. Andrew stared at Neil as he walked away from the table. _What the hell happened?_ He shook his head and got up with his glass in hand. He went to the bar to get his glass filled again. Andrew didn’t see Neil for an hour after seeing him at the roulette, but he wasn’t worried, he could handle himself, he was a big boy after all. The next time he saw Neil, he was sitting by the blackjack table, effectively beating everyone who dared to go up against him. He walked up to the table and sat down next to Neil and knocked on the table. 

“Deal me,” he said. He could hear Neil turn in his seat. 

“Are you that stupid Andrew?” Neil fake mocked him. Andrew just shrugged - he was the better player of the two and he knew it. Neil smirked when he nodded to the croupier who dealt Andrew his cards. 

Andrew smirked. 

And won. 

Neil got agitated the more Andrew won over him in blackjack. Andrew would never admit it, but beating Neil in blackjack was fun, especially when Neil kept losing. Neil tossed his cards onto the table and stood up from the table with a sneer. 

“Forget it. Stupid game,” he growled under his breath and glared at Andrew. “Stupid.”

“What an insult, Neil. You know better insults than that. I know you do because you use them all the time,” Andrew said and sipped his whiskey with a smirk on his lips. “You should know better than to insult me.” He watched as Neil strutted past him, swaying his hips, and went into the toilet. Andrew’s nostrils flared as he finished his drink before he took his glass back to the bar. 

“Another glass, Sir?” The bartender asked.

“Not right now,” Andrew said as he went over to the same bathroom Neil had just walked into. Andrew spotted the cleaning cart with the sign _‘Caution! Wet floor’_ and grabbed it, moving it in front of the bathroom’s door. He stepped inside and looked around, checking the booths that were unlocked, except for the one where he could hear Neil mumble low to himself. He washed his hands thoroughly with lukewarm water and soap before he dried them off with two paper towels before he leaned against the sink counter, one leg crossed over the other as he loosened his tie. The bathroom was lit up in purple hues and Andrew remembered their first public escapade was in Luxor Hotel and Casino where Andrew had blown Neil’s mind by eating him out. It made his nostrils flare just from remembering it. Neil came out, adjusting his dress, the golden jewellery still snug against his left thigh. 

“Neil,” Andrew said, straightening his back, making Neil jump in surprise at the sound of his voice.

“Holy crap, Drew, don’t scare me like that,” Neil said as he stepped up to the sink to check his makeup.

Andrew stepped up behind Neil and cornered him against the counter. He had one hand holding onto the counter, while the other curled around Neil's hip, pulling his hips back. 

“Had fun beating all those people in blackjack?” He asked as he pressed his crotch against Neil’s ass. He watched Neil in the mirror, watching his jaw going a little slack when he felt Andrew’s crotch against his ass. Neil pressed his ass further back against Andrew’s hips, obviously not done teasing Andrew. 

“Well, at least until you ruined the fun by winning over me,” he hummed, wriggling his ass a little. Andrew’s hand tightened around his hip, his fingers curling in the dress. He pulled it up, slowly revealing more of Neil’s long legs until he could see the gold chain around Neil’s left thigh - and the small knife strapped to Neil’s right thigh. 

“You just can’t leave the house without the damn knife, can you?” He asked as he kicked Neil’s legs further out, making him bend over the sink with an _oomph_ sound. 

“I can’t. It’s the first one you bought for me,” he said, and their eyes met in the mirror, his back arching slightly on purpose. Andrew hummed, his hazel eyes piercing Neil’s ocean blue ones. He leaned down and kissed the exposed part of Neil’s neck and back. His hand on the sink moved to Neil’s left hip, aiding his right hand in pulling the dress the rest of the way, hooking it in the back's neckline of the dress, until Neil’s ass was exposed and Andrew could see what Neil was wearing underneath. 

_A fucking black thong_

Neil grinned mischievously in the mirror when Andrew spotted the thong. Andrew glared at the offending tiny piece of fabric before Andrew was kneeling behind him, pulling at the tiny piece with two fingers and glared at the dark blue jeweled plug Neil wore as well. 

“Were you planning on getting lucky tonight, Neil?” He asked, pulling his hand back enough before he let go of the thing and made it smack against the plug and Neil’s sensitive balls. Neil jumped, pushing a little off the counter, but he didn’t get far when both of Andrew’s hands trailed up Neil’s thighs until they reached the thong once more. Andrew curled his fingers around the thong again, pulling it aside with his right hand, as he was rubbing his fingers around Neil’s rim with his fingers on his left, before they curled around the gemstone and pulled at it, slowly easing it out. Neil moaned, because he didn’t know how to quiet, but Andrew had to admit - he _loved_ it when Neil was vocal in public and if he didn’t know better, he would say that Neil - or well, _they_ had a kink for public sex, especially in their cars after a long night in casinos. 

The plug was big, bigger than what they usually used, and when the plug slid from Neil’s ass he gaped, some excess lube running down Neil’s thigh before he clenched around nothing.

“Maybe. Am I?” he asked, sounding cocky and full of himself, but he was right. He was getting lucky. Andrew grabbed Neil’s ass with his right hand, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of Neil’s ass. He reached up and put the plug on the counter and moved his hand back to Neil’s ass, spreading his ass cheeks apart, exposing his loose hole. He blew at it and watched how it contracted as Neil gasped. 

“I don’t suppose you brought lube?” Andrew asked and barely avoided being hit with a small packet of lube. He looked at it where it landed on the floor besides his leg, before he looked up again. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to the mole, Neil in the crease between his ass and thigh. Neil hummed and pushed his ass out more, pushing his ass cheek against Andrew’s nose.

Andrew smirked as he leaned in and licked a long stripe from Neil’s balls to his hole, the tip of his tongue dipping inside. He didn’t let Neil recover from the first initial lick. He pressed his tongue flat against Neil’s hole and closed his lips around his puckered hole. Neil’s legs shook, Andrew could feel it from where he was holding onto Neil’s ass. Neil moaned loudly, his hole twitching with each lick, and it didn’t take long before Neil was begging for more. 

“An’rew,” he moaned, spreading his legs further apart, trying his best to more of Andrew’s tongue. Andrew pulled back, a single string of saliva connecting his lower lip with Neil’s hole. He let go of Neil’s plump ass and wiped his lip with the back of his hand before he reached down and picked up the packet of lube from the floor. He stood up, but he had one hand on Neil’s ass at all times - sort of to keep him in place and hooked the thong over his ass cheek. Once he was back up and had regained some feeling in his knees, he opened his belt, popped the button and pulled the zipper down. He was going commando today, not because he had been expecting Neil showing up, all dressed up and ready to conquer the world in a dress and heels. 

Andrew pulled his cock out and ripped the top of the lube off with his teeth, careful not to spill any of it onto his suit. He poured the packet’s content onto his cock without spilling a drop. He coated himself thoroughly and used the excess lube on Neil’s hole, easily sliding a finger inside him, making him moans softly, then another finger making Neil moan louder and then a third, making Neil sob from the pleasure. 

“And’ew,” he moaned desperately, his back arching in a beautiful arch. He wished he could record or take pictures of Neil when he was like this. 

“Begging won’t get you anywhere, Neil baby,” he breathes. He pulled a paper towel from the dispenser on the wall, wiping off the excess lube from his fingers. He tossed it into the trash before he grabbed the part of Neil’s dress he had hooked in the neckline and let it slide down until it came down to Neil’s hips again in the back, but let it hang in front. Neil was resting against the counter, his right arm keeping him upright, the left reaching behind him and spread his left ass cheek from the other, making it easier for Andrew to slide his cock inside him and holding the thong away from his hole.

Andrew groaned at the sight of Neil’s stretched hole.

“Andrew… I need you.” Neil looked over his shoulder and ocean blue eyes and hazel eyes met again. He leaned over Neil’s back and captured his lips in a deep kiss, his cock nudging against Neil’s balls before he reached down, wrapped his hand around himself and positioned his cock right against Neil’s hole pushed inside in one swift motion. Neil let out a wet gasp and his arm gave out under him, but Andrew was quick to catch him. Andrew wrapped an arm around Neil’s chest to steady him while he moved Neil’s arm until it pressed against the mirror and the counter was digging into his hips. 

“You okay?” 

Neil nodded, though it was slow, but it was followed by a breathy _‘yes drew’_. Andrew moved his arm from around Neil’s chest and gently took his left hand and moved it until they both were leaning against the mirror. Andrew let his hand slide down his arm, to his shoulder where he pressed his palm against Neil’s back and his fingers followed the curve of Neil’s spine down to his ass. He held onto Neil’s hips as he slowly pulled back until only the head was still inside of him.

And then he thrust back in with so much force Neil’s hips scraped against the edge of the counter as he gasped, his voice lost. Andrew kept up the pace for a while and somewhere between the thrusts Neil found his voice and he let out a loud moan - loud enough that they risked getting caught. 

“ _Oh_ , fuck, shit An’rew.”

Andrew quickly clasped a hand over Neil’s mouth, his hips pressed firmly against Neil’s ass. 

“Quiet Neil, or we will get caught,” he murmured against Neil’s ear as he bunched up the dress in the back until he had a firm grip on it. “You can be quiet, Neil?” When Neil nodded, Andrew let go and slid his hand into Neil’s perfect curls and pulled his head back, forcing Neil’s back to bend. He started a slow pace with shallow thrusts, knowing it was barely enough to keep Neil sated and pleased. 

Neil moaned softly, his head bent backwards, his chest pushed out and the neckline barely covered anything in this position. He could see the silver studs in Neil’s nipples glistening in the purple light in the mirror. 

“ _An’rew_ ,” Neil moaned, his hips moving on their own to get more of Andrew. He tightened his hands in the dress and in Neil’s hair and moved his hips harder, his cock brushing all the pleasant spots inside the redhead. He knew how to find Neil’s prostate, and he could do so in his sleep.

“ _An’rew!_ “ he sobbed when Andrew’s cock dragged against prostate. Andrew couldn’t stop the smirk that spread across his lips. He let go of Neil’s hair and wrapped his hand around his neck, making the redhead gasp when Andrew’s fingers wrapped around his tan neck.

“You’re so pretty like this, Neil,” he hummed and tightened his fingers a little, making Neil moan louder. Neil’s legs shook with every thrust of Andrew’s hips, and the sounds of skin slapping against skin echoed throughout the bathroom with Neil’s moans. Neil had lost his vocabulary somewhere between the hand on his neck and Andrew’s hard thrusts. 

Every sound in the bathroom mixed and echoed off the tile wall. The sounds were loud, and he was staring to hear people walking past the bathroom. He leaned over Neil’s back until his lips were brushing against his ear. 

“Be quiet, Neil. Or we really will get caught.” Neil tightened around Andrew’s cock at the mention of being caught. Neil’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, his hands sliding down from the mirror to the counter before one moved until his hand was covering Andrew’s hand. Despite Neil’s eyes rolling around in his head, they got eye contact and Neil slid two fingers into his mouth, saliva dripping from his lower lip and down his chin and onto the counter. 

The sight of Neil sucking his fingers made Andrew straighten his back, giving himself the momentum he needed to move his hips harder, making Neil’s bubble butt shake with every thrust, Neil’s fingers on his hand tightened their hold on him and his hole clenched harder around him. 

“An… _fuck_ … An’rew…” Neil moaned around his fingers, and Andrew couldn’t deny how absolutely wrecked Neil sounded right now. It also made Andrew wonder how they would get home, because Neil was in no shape to drive with his legs shaking like this. “I’m… _close_ ,” he sobbed. 

Andrew let Neil’s neck go, making the redhead gasp when the pressure on his throat disappeared. He put his hand back on Neil’s ass, grabbing onto his ass cheek, smacking each ass cheek twice, pulling g loud moans from the man underneath him. With each loud moan coming from Neil, Andrew went harder, his hips bruising against Neil’s soft ass. When Neil was close to the edge, his voice got light, his toes curled in the heels, the muscles in his body tensed to keep his orgasm at bay. 

But nothing worked when Andrew decided to play unfairly by leaning over his back and whisper into his ear.

“You’re so pretty in this dress, Neil. It makes your body look so good, all the girls are probably jealous because you are hotter than them.” Neil let out a wet gasp, then a strangled moan. “And all the men were looking at you and your ass and your legs, because you chose a dress that made you look like a Hollywood star.” A shaky moan left the redhead as Andrew pounded into him. Neil had a hard time keeping quiet now, and Andrew could listen to Neil for hours. 

“C _-Close,_ “ Neil cried, his body convulsing as he came in the thong, tightening around Andrew to push him over the edge too. Andrew straightened up, gaining momentum to thrust harder into Neil, drawing out Neil’s orgasm. Andrew grunted, his hips stuttering, his own orgasm impossibly close. He didn’t want to cum yet, he wanted to make this last, wanted to make Neil lose his mind, but with Neil clenching around him, it was hard not to cum on the spot. He kept thrusting against Neil’s prostate, making Neil lose all of his inhibitions. His legs were shaking and his sentences incoherent and a jumbled mess and his moans only got louder. Andrew continued to thrust hard and fast into Neil, effectively pushing Neil into over sensitivity. 

“ _An… An’rew… fuck… I… fuck!_ “ He moaned loudly when Andrew pushed Neil over the edge again, Neil’s entire body going limp against the counter. Andrew came soon after, a low grunt leaving him as he came deeply inside Neil. He leaned over Neil’s back for the last time, kissing his neck and shoulders, allowing them both to calm down before he pulled out. Neil gasped when Andrew pulled out, his hole gaping and cum spilled down his thighs. 

“No spilling Neil,” Andrew said as he scooped the cum back up with two fingers and pushed it back into Neil. 

“Shit!” Neil gasped, sounding more like himself now than he had the past thirty or forty-five minutes they had spent holed up in the bathroom. He tried to move away from Andrew’s hand. “Drew!”

“Clean the plug with soap and water,” Andrew said, and Neil almost collapsed again when Andrew curled his fingers against Neil’s sensitive prostate. Neil moaned shakily as he washed the plug and dried it with a paper towel. He handed it back to Andrew, and the blonde pulled his fingers out and replaced them with the plug. It met a brief resistance, but only because Neil tensed up when the cold metal touched his hot skin. 

Andrew pulled a paper towel from the dispenser and wiped off any excess lube from his cock before he tossed it out and closed his pants. He grabbed another one and cleaned up gently. 

“Did you--”

“No. I didn’t bring clean underwear,” Neil said with a pout as he pushed off the counter and stood up straight. He put his hair back in place and adjusted his dress, making sure there was no wrinkle in it after Andrew manhandled him and fucked him senseless against the counter. “I probably should have.”

“You probably should have,” Andrew hummed as he stepped up and washed his hands again. He dried them before he pulled in for a deep kiss. Neil melted against his boyfriend, his arms automatically wrapping around Andrew’s neck. “Ready to get out of here?”

Neil grinned softly against his lips. 

“Let’s get our pay and make a run for it.”

God, Andrew loved this man more than he could ever describe. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can talk to me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/foxyroxi_writes)!
> 
> A HUGE THANKS TO [CARA](https://mobile.twitter.com/caraleadraws) FOR DRAWING THEM AGAIN 🥺🧡💕


End file.
